DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson
DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson is the 36th episode in Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Cretox has develloped a machine to test and improve Ben's skills over the ultimatrix. The DBT, short for Digital Battle Training can create several environments and gives Ben the opporunity to battle his opponents from the past without a high risk. But the Army of Animo has found another purpose for the machine. Plot Several explosions are seen in an unknown metro pole as suddenly Ultimate Way Big appears. He's fighting with a giant octopus-like creature, Diagon has returned! Ben is much stronger then before and they destroy half of the city. The battle ends by Ben grabbing the radio antenna of one of the two remaining buildings. Diagon fires a laser beam from his eyes but misses Ben and disintegrates the building. Ben impales the Diagon and he drops to ground. Suddenly, we hear Cretox' voice: "Ben, you have missed a building..." The Diagon disappears as the rest of the environment as Ben returns to his human form. He stands in a white room. As Cretox is standing behind a window looking at him. "It's important to not destroy everything! This is way I let you train in Digital Battle Training or DBT. You are too destructive and some opponents could misuse your power. Let's us look go you do against..." he's looking in a database, "Sevenseven! But this time, don't destroy too much; will you!" The room transforms into an alley. Sevenseven shoots immediately at Ben who evades the attack and transforms in El Niño. He blows Sevenseven away against a car. "I hope Cretox isn't going to complain again." He flies at Sevenseven and throws him at the ground. To hold him on the ground, he transforms into Articguana. He freezes him to ground. "Perfect, Ben. Only the car could be better." "I should have know it." "We are going to let you out, Ben." But the alley doesn't disappears, instead a green creature appears: Blight! He throws a nuclear blast. Ben reacts with Atomix but is thrown away Blight's tremor smash. In the room where Cretox, Gwen and Kevin is crisis. Gwen is scared: "Cretox, what's wrong!" "Someone have hacked our system! I can't stop it." Kevin stays rational and looks how Ben is thrown away by Blight: "Did they enhanced his powers?" "Actually Kevin, they didn't. Blight has really those powers, when he is fully charged." "Can we doesn't take him out the DBT?" "Gwen, I can't allow you even trying!" "Cretox, you're not going to stop me from saving my cousin!" "That's the point, you could kill him! There is only one way to defeat the machine. Ben has to transform in the DNA sample of the Speirus 0." "I thought Speirus 0 was a myth?" "What are Speirus 0?" "Several centuries ago, a Cerebrocrustacean, named Nytsy, attempt to create a equivalent of the Galvan Mechamorph. He created a race of humanoid computer virus. This was 200 years ago. They can destroy the computer system of an entire planet. He could use it to free himself from that cyber nightmare." "So, you anticipated this from happening?" "Euh,... yes. But I can't tell him since I have no longer access to the DBT." Ben has defeated Blight by using Containment but by inches. As Ben walks away through the virtual city, he's suddenly attacked by Ragnarok. He throws him off him by using NinjAvian. He walks further but is attack by the Esoterica. They bring him to the brink of his defeat since they respawns unlimited, even if he used Man-Bat, Shrink and Tyrannodile. He tries to defeat them as Way Big but by accident he transforms in Virus. He spreads his tentacles into the Esoterica and they disappears. In the control room Cretox smiles. "He did it!" Virus plugs his arms into the ground and the system crashes. The room becomes white again but without Ben. "Ben!!!" Suddenly he appears into the room. "It's Bioware, he haves hacked our system with the Hackjobs. He's in the basement but makes it nearly impossible to track him. But he doesn't anticipated that I become this alien. Let's trap him. Bioware and the Hackjobs are down in the basement. "He has escaped us! Time to go!" They run to the door but these is locked. "Hackjob, open that door!" One of the hackjobs sticks his cable tongue in the digital keyhole to open the door but he's electrocuted. "Forget it, you won't escape." Virus appears behind after him. He uses his electric scream to defeat the hackjobs. Bioware successfully opens the door and tries to flee. Kevin awaits him by the door and knocks him down. Virus looks at the unconscious body of Bioware. " I'm afraid he had crashed." Aliens Used *Atomix Atomix by illuminate01-d2begvr.jpg|'Atomix' Articguana.png|'Articguana' Containment.jpg|'Containment' El Nino (Alien Alliance).png|'El Nino' Manbat.jpg|'Man-Bat' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Shrink.png|'Shrink' Tyrannodile by illuminate01-d2x0sp8.jpg|'Tyrannodile' UltimateWayBig.png|'Ultimate Way Big' Virus (Ben 10 Alien Alliance).png|'Virus' ETIcon.png|'Way Big' *Articguana *Containment *El Niño (First Appearance) *Man-Bat *NinjAvian *Shrink *Tyrannodile *Ultimate Way Big (First Re-appearance) *Virus (First Appearance) *Way Big Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villians *Bioware (Arrested) Electrovine.jpg|'Bioware' Hackjob.png|'Hackjob' 640px-Ultimate3.png|'Diagon' Flame_Keepers'_Circle_Soldiers.png|'Esoterica' 02Ragnarok.jpg|'Ragnarok' Xisxis.png|'Sevenseven' Blight.jpg|'Blight' *Blight (Simulation) *Diagon (First Re-appearance / simulation) *Esoterica (First Re-appearance / simulation) *Hackjob (First Appearance / Arrested) *Ragnarok (First Re-appearance / simulation) *Sevenseven (First Re-appearance / simulation) Trivia *Several of Ben's opponents returns for the first time in the series, in this episode but are simulation. An exception is Ragnarok who is mostly an enemy of Kevin. *This is El Niño series debut, he alreaddy appears in Ben 10,000 begins. *The interior of the DBT is similar to the Perplexahedron. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance